The Wiggles: Wiggly TV VHS 2001
Roadshow Warning Scroll *Warning: New Penalties Copyright Amendments Act 1986. *Individuals face up to five years imprisonment $50,000 fine per offence. *Corporations face up $250,000 fine per offence *It is prohibited to **1. Copy this film **2. Sell or hire infringing copies **3. Have infringing copies in your possession for sale or for hire **4. This cassette is for private viewing only and must not be screened in public Opening Logos * Roadshow Entertainment - A Village Roadshow Company Rating G * The Wiggles Wiggly TV * G for General Exhibition Opening Logos * ABC Video Opening Previews *Oh, Wiggles Video *www.thewiggles.com.au Opening Titles * "The Wiggles" Wiggly Title Card * Bloopers Ending Credits * Cast: Leanne Ashley, Leanne Halloran, Reem Hanwell, Paul Paddick, Edward Rooke, Jessica Borge, Gareth Chow, Mic Conway, Jennifer Elise, Nathan Ellery, Carolyn Ferrie, Joseph Field, Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Halloran, Kristen Knox, Charmaine Martin, Ben Murray, Caroline O'Connor, Emma Ryan, Sian Ryan, Maria Silvestrini, Nick Tabbitt, Laura Tilt, James Runge, Molly Furchtman Crew * Choreographer: Leanne Halloran * Director of Photographer: Borce Damcevski * Opening Title Design: Swampmagic Pictures * Opening Title Sequence: engine * Animation Producer: Peter Flynn * Head of Graphics: Ron Roberts * First Assistant Director: Peter Dudkin * Second Assistant Director: Carrie Skinner * Production Design: Andrew Horne, Lilyfield Productions * Post Production Supervisor: Tony Douglass, ARCOM * Editor: Steve Rees * Audio Editor: Craig Abercrombie * Online Editor: Phil Stuart-Jones, Frame, Set & Match * Technical Director: Douglas Kirk * Sound Recordist: Chris Brooks * Boom Operator: Matt Acland * Production Assistant: Kymm Chan * Gaffers: Derek Jones * Best Boys: Nick Thompson * Art Department Supervision:Adept * Construction Manager: Grant Fahey * Art Department Manager: Jacqui Tosi * Standby Props: Dave Marshall * Props Buyer: Andrew Taylor * Director's Assistant: Karen Moore * Visual Effects: Chris Maljer * Camera Operators: Pierre Boully * Steadicam: Martin Lee * Cabler: Talie Shamir * Continuity: Karen Mansfied * Caterer: Terence Galvin * Standby Wardrobe: Maxine Halloran * Costumiers: Marea Fowler, Kerry Dawson, Pam Griggs * Make Up Artist/Hairdresser: Louise Fitzgerald, Jo Stephens * Runner: Wayne Fitzgerald * Asst. Animation Producer: Joanne McArthur * 3D Animators: Aaron Gardiner, Rangi Sutton, Chris Long, Alister Ferguson, Heather Merill * Textures: Andrew Bennett * Illusionist: Martin Ward * Compositors: Andrew Noonan, Karen Swinburn, John Agapitos, Michael Heaton * Colourists: Alan Hansen, Tim Farrell * Post Production Scripts: Lesley Aitken * Production Co-Ordinator: Lou Porter * All songs by: The Wiggles * Thanks to: The Field, Fatt,. Cook and Page Families * Scriptwriter: Don Arioli * Director: Chisholm McTavish * Producer: Paul Field * Line Producer: Vicki Watson * Executive Producers: The Wiggles and Wayne Covell * The Wiggles are: Anthony Field, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page * This television series (including soundtrack thereof) is protected by the copyright laws of australian and other applicable laws world wide * Visit The Wiggles Website: www.thewiggles.com.au * The Wiggles * Copyright © 2001 The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited Closing Logos * ABC Video Category:ABC Video Category:2001 Category:The Wiggles Category:VHS Category:Roadshow Entertainment